


The Trickster

by Nienazwana



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, POV Solas, Solas Saturday Smut, Solas Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienazwana/pseuds/Nienazwana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So… because obviously we have Solas smut saturday I wrote something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickster

"I must tell you, Solas, it is very interesting" he heard her murmur behind his back, and the paintbrush in his hand shuddered slightly. He turned around to look at Falherna. Her eyes glimmered in the dim light of the rotunda.  
  
"Inquisitor," he bowed "What is it?" he was confused. She did not speak to him for the past few weeks. She was just observing him. The atmosphere full of tension and electricity was slowly forming between them. He had no idea how to handle it, how to fight back his own feelings. In some way, her long silence was a relief. It was better this way. Still, those lingering glances over the fire filled with something undefined haunted him.  
  
His heart started to race when her bright, blue eyes slid from his face to his chest, stomach and lower.  
  
_Why was she looking at him like that? What had happened that made her speak to him?  
_  
He felt the warmth on the tips of his pointed ears and allowed himself a brief examination of her form. It was a horrible mistake. Apparently the woman was naked under the long, black garment that she used as a robe-de-chambre when they were in Skyhold.  
  
Her gaze rested on his lips while she answered "You know what. It is bigger than any other I've ever seen" she hummed and her eyes moved to the object she was talking about.  
  
"I... Inquisitor" he paused searching for proper words but his mind went blank. _Was she suggesting...?_  
  
"Titles aside, Solas" she narrowed her eyes taking a few steps towards him. She lifted her chin, and he could smell her scent; heavy, primal and intoxicating. Her breasts were almost touching his chest.  
  
_What was she trying to do?_ He needed to stop this and distance himself.  
  
Falherna turned on her heel slowly "I would like to touch it, to examine it, Solas. I am aware this is not what you have been expecting..." she paused and looked at him over her shoulder "...but since I have the talent to surprise you I thought I would use it in a different way".  
  
He swallowed hard, observing her. She came closer and wrapped her fingers around the subject of their conversation.  
  
_How could it be that everything changed in seconds?_  
  
He was not accustomed to such situations. Those things usually took years or even millennia in his age. He did not even know how to behave, how to control his own reactions.  
His cheeks were flushed, his breath was quickened. He had to stop her.  
  
She closed her eyes as she ran her fingers over its length "It is so hard and so thick, Solas".  
  
Her eyes opened and focused on his "So beautiful, one of a kind I must admit".  
  
Her voice was hypnotizing him. He could not even move, but he had to. The situation was getting out of his control too fast and too far.  
  
"Fal..." he gasped. A lazy and dangerous smile appeared on her lips.  
  
"Solas, I know you are the only one touching it," she whispered, "But I could not resist any longer. I wanted to feel it too.".  
  
He closed his eyes. He did not want to look at her hands. It was too much for him to bear. He could feel her fingers on him.  
  
"So many possibilities, Solas" she muttered again with the low voice "We could do so many different things with it. I have an extensive knowledge of such things," she chuckled softly.

  
  
"Solas, are you alright?" he heard suddenly. Solas opened his eyes, trying to control his breathing and his racing thoughts.  
  
"Falherna..." he started, but his voice was strangely hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again "Inquisitor...". She interrupted him, glancing briefly at his staff, leaned against the wall of the rotunda.  
  
"We can add some upgrades, Solas. New blade, perhaps grip. I bought some for you..." she hesitated and tilted her head looking at him, scanning his expression "I think we get can back to it another time. You don't look too good, hahren".  
  
Falherna withdrew her hand leaving his staff where it was "I will take my leave and you have time to think about my proposal. Dareth shiral, Solas".  
  
She sent him another puzzled glance and walked away slowly, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Solas leaned his back against the wall and sighed heavily. He lifted his hand and put it on his reddened cheek.

  
_What a fool he had been._  


**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Ansunobe for proofreading :D  
> Another huge thank you to Arideya for proofreading and inspiring me to write it :) Who would thought, girl? We were just talking about Fallout 4 and Danse and approval mechanisim… and upgrading his weapon :D
> 
> Well, I hope you will have so much fun reading it like I had while writing it :) Feedback is very welcome as always:)


End file.
